destinyrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Lincoln
Jonathan are one of the 5 High Commander of Eclipse. He is a sadistic, amoral priest who consume human soul and preserve them in his Cursed Coffin, allowing him to eternally feast on their soul and prevent the soul from dying. Jonathan later on serve as the true main antagonist of Destiny Revolution on season 1, and also a traitor of Eclipse. Appearance Jonathan have short blonde hair and a long black coat, with white stripe down to the bottom that form a reversed cross. Jonathan always carrying a large, human sized black coffin in his back, that tied with some kind of white clothes to his body. He also have cross shaped necklace that will turned into a cross shaped spear when activated. Jonathan always seemingly use a friendly bright smile to wherever he goes, and only show his true expression when he seriously in battle, or about to initiate sadistic act over his victim. In Demon Form, he have humanoid armored body with size around 5 meter. He wear helmet that have red orb in the forehead that can unleashed Death Laser, able to tear road and building easily. Ability and Power Jonathan have the power of darkness and death, allowing him to conrol over restless malevolence spirit. This spirit serve both as attack methode and to support himself by adding additional power, possibly multiplied his power. The spear he used is his Sacred Weapon, the Satan's Crusader, a weapon that he found on a hidden basement of his church, same with his coffin. The spear amplified and manipulate evil spirit as magic energy and projectiles. His coffin is connected to his own dimension, where every soul that absorbed into the coffin, will suffer painful death over and over again as his way to keep consuming them. Inside the coffin, there seems to be a vast wasteland, however, its all only illusion, and the only reality inside his realm are the central city of that world. Later on, after he defeated by Akasaki and his coffin have been destroyed, Jonathan will return again and revealed to keep a spare coffin below the city. He also will use his Demon Form as he reveal himself to be a Demon User. In Demon Form, his power amplified in insane amount that even Yamane will have hard time fighting him alone (please take not that Yamane sealed his power, so he only can use his basic abilities). Jonathan able to unleash massive torrent of restless spirits and deadly energy, like Death Laser from his forehead. His spear also changed into a giant reversed cross, in twisted shape. The cross are ornamented with various skull and smaller cross, complete with a tombstone-looking cross one. Past Born on America, Jonathan have the absent of morality like the rest of the people around him. he found life as something boring, he rather see it as something dull, like a piece of gem that did not yet polished, it need to be processed. On age 15, his family are robbed and both of his parent killed. However, Jonathan did not really angered or sad, seeing the death of both, he rather see is as something amusing, like child seeing a show on television, he ask for more. Driven by this new sensation and curiosity, he grab the kitchen knife and kill the robber from behind, stab them on the back, making him fall down to the floor,then he start stabbing them on random place, yet avoiding their fatal organs, in order to prevent them instantly killed. Years later, he was sended to a sanitarium for being an insane serial killer. 2 years later, he was released after he convinced to totally change, however, they wrong. Jonathan then become a priest. Outside of his face that always smile, Jonathan now even more bloodthirsty. He eventually found a cursed coffin bellow his church. Alongside with one of the Sacred Weapon, Satan's Crusader. He then start to collect people's soul, trapped them inside the coffin as his supplement of power. Few years after he manage to get the contract with one of the Primordial demon, he Join Eclipse. Even though Eclipse have a rules to not make contract with a primordial demon, Jonathan manage to slip in without no any suspicion. Coffin World Inside his coffin, there is a whole separate world that isolated, where Jonathan keep all the soul of his victim there. The world is dark, with purple sky and bright moon and no star, occasionally with few clouds. The place seems to be very large, consist of one big city with vast wasteland surrounding it. However, the wastelands are nothing but an illusion, the real buildings are only the town. The world also notable to have dominated by dead trees instead of the living one. The town are filled with many twisted monsters that Jonathan create based on his image, which consume the soul, tormenting them over and over again with endless cycle of death. The souls will never achieve peace as death is not an option there, since their soul is set on different life cycle that prevent their spirit from passing through the realm of the dead. This will make everyone there to be eternal on the place, not allowing them to die or escape from the world. The city itself are protected by a barrier, because the surrounding are just an empty world that if destroyed, will cause the system of the world to collapsed. This are proved that Akasaki could destroy the coffin from inside by unleashing a large amount of power, which destroy both the city and break the barrier between the dimension. Inside the world, the power of the victim are constantly drawn away for the supplement of Jonathan. This include life essence and magical energy, as people who have power will become drastically weak here. Without the help of others, Akasaki couldn't even unleash his sword in this world. Battles under construction Trivia He said that the reason he able to survive the battle with Akasaki is because his Necromancy ability. This maybe true since Jonathan have ability to control the dead, then he can applied it to himself. Category:Antagonist Category:First season Category:Individual